


Starving for the truth

by XxlittledovexX



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anger, Boredom, Child Abuse Mentioned, Curiosity, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Relationship Discussions, Understanding, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxlittledovexX/pseuds/XxlittledovexX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just Mikael and Elena talking about Klaus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starving for the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I will do a second chapter where I go into porn or hate sex or rape, I don't know. Depends if I want to.

How long had it been since she was trapped in this bloody cave? One hour? Two hours? She didn’t know and to be honest she didn’t even wanted to. It was hard enough to know that Damon and Stefan wouldn’t be able to get her out of here soon. Elena sighed in frustration. If she would be alone she would endure what seems like an eternity but she wasn’t. She watched the man on the other side carefully. He remained silent since they got here and showed almost no interest in her. Actually, he gave her not even the slightest bit of attention while he was sharpening the stake in his hands with his knife. His hair was a dark messy blond, his body trained. It wasn’t like his body was worth a look but he was quiet handsome and trained as if he could tear out a tree or something like that. The wrinkles in his face and his tired eyes made him look pretty old and sad. If she hadn’t knew what a monster he was, she would pity him perhaps. But she knew who he was and for that she could not feel any sympathy at all. She shivered. It was cold and she froze. Elena only wore a short-sleeved t-shirt and denim trousers. She didn’t have a jacket or something else to pull over.

“I wouldn’t have the courage to catch a cold if I would be you in this weak and venerable body! Not if Niklaus needs you alive and healthy.”

She was surprised. Although he didn’t look at her, he finally spoke.

“What am I supposed to do? I don’t have anything here for I didn’t know that I would spend my Sunday evening sitting in a cave with the oldest vampire in history.”

Mikael’s sluggish eyes pierced her downright.

“That’s the problem with people today. They’re never prepared!”

She gave a disapproving snort from her but took the occasion to start a conversation.

“Nobody can know what the next day will bring; we can just assume and try our best.”

He didn’t seem as if he would agree but he said nothing what could have declared his opinion. His attention rested on the white oak stake as if it would be his most precious treasure.

“What do you intend to do with this?”

She pointed at the piece of wood.

“Isn’t that obvious?”

It wasn’t an answer but she took it as a clear statement. Not that Elena would mind if he killed Klaus but if Klaus would die, Caroline, Tyler, Stefan and Damon would too. That was also the reason why she was caught in here. They lured Mikael in the cave with the promise that Elena and the white oak steak would be there and Bonnie’s mum put a locking-spell above it when Elena was still inside. All because the destroyer wasn’t allowed to kill the original hybrid so her friends needn’t die. If Mikael would be free, he and Klaus wouldn’t be able to keep their hands off of each other’s throats. Both of them were terrible persons who did terrible things but she never really understood why they hated each other so much.

“What did Klaus do that you hate him so much?”

She was really curious and since there was nothing else she could do, she thought it would be a good idea to ask him about this forbidden topic. But he didn’t answer and not even showed a little bit of attention as if she wouldn’t be here. Complicated. Yes, that was the right word to describe the whole _Mikaelson_ family. He wouldn’t tell her by himself so she decided to broach the subject again.

“No comment?”

He snarled clearly annoyed.

“In a view hours, this stake will go right through the heart of this worthless worm!”

Mikael pointed at the stake.

“You will have other sorrows then to ask me such naive questions little girl, believe me.”

She knew it wasn’t a good idea to press him on but Elena was really, really bored and this conversation could get really, really interesting. So no, she wouldn’t settle with that. She would jar on his nerves as long as it would take for him telling her.

“Tell me.”

“It is of no concern to you!”

It was. Klaus was the reason she couldn’t lead a normal life since a long time and Mikael was obviously the reason why Klaus was such an asshole but she didn’t want to contradict.

“Nevertheless I want to know.”

He grunted and she could tell that she was goading him but she couldn’t resist.

“He did awful things.”

Elena nodded approving.

“But,… so did you.”

Mikael’s head turned to her. His gaze cold, his body tensed.

“I did it in order to stop him.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“So it’s okay when you do the same terrible things as him just because you use the excuse that you needed to do so?”

Elena earned a vicious glimpse for this rhetorical question. She avoided his gaze and bit her lip. How was she supposed to get it out of him? She tried with a propitiating statement.

“Fine!”

She sighed.

“Yes he did terrible things, I’ll give you that.”

Obviously, he didn’t want to show it but he seemed interested in their conversation, now that she showed understanding.

“But what did he do that you were already angry with him when he was just a little boy?”

“I suppose Rebekah told you?”

Elena knew that she didn’t have to answer as it was not really a question but a statement.

“If you want to know so badly, he was stubborn, impatient and disobedient.”

The girl had to oppress a sarcastic laugh.

“That’s how all boys are in this age!”

He kept a straight face and remained silent. Elena let out a sound of frustration. It wouldn’t make any difference! He didn’t want to relate? Fine by her. Talking about how stubborn Klaus was when he was a child…Mikael wasn’t any different in the age of 1000 years. If she wouldn’t knew that they weren’t related, she would say that they were like father and son, pretty much the same. It would be an exhausting long night and the girl wasn’t sure if she would endure it any longer. Restlessly, she beat at the stone wall with her knuckles.

“I’m not foolish, I know that.”

She smirked at his sudden statement.

“He talks on his own.”

Elena teased.

“Do you want to talk now or be quiet?”

He hissed and she sat up straight.

“Okay, okay I’ll stop!”

The man mumbled something what she got as a disagreeing about her childish behavior but she decided to ignore it.

“What did you mean?”

He detached his eyes from the stake and viewed her mustering as if he was actually deciding whether to tell her the truth or not.

“I meant that I know how boys are in this age but me and my brother were not...just for example.”

She gazed at him, thinking intense. His facial expression didn’t change in the slightest way but he looked so sad. She had to tell herself that Mikael was also just the distressed son of a vicious father.

“We attached to our training when we were children whereas Niklaus did not.”

Elena didn’t have sympathy… _yet_. A thought came to her mind: _Everyone is pure when they are born; it’s the others who shape them._

“Did you have a beautiful childhood?”

The question just popped out without thinking and she threw her hands on her mouth in shock to silence herself. How stupid was she even? Elena bided, trying to figure out whether she asked a totally inappropriate question which could bring her in danger or if he didn’t care. The man didn’t answer and she exhaled clearly relieved. Maybe it was alright to deepen the topic. She tried to be as brave as she could imagine and spoke.

“Did you love you father?”

“I respected him more then you could ever imagine and I never denied anything he commanded me. I would have rather died than to let him see my weakness.”

Wow, he was talking a mile a minute. His reaction gave the shy girl enough self-affirmation to affront him without any fear.

“I asked if you loved him!”

He gave her a dry and fake laugh. Elena guessed that meant no.

“No innocent child should be treated like this. Not even Klaus!”

Her voice was low and almost a whisper. It was only meant for her ears but her hubris made her always forget that he was a vampire. He could hear her, even if she just swallowed, he could hear her.

“I was making a man out of him until I found out he wasn’t mine!”

He said in return and it made Elena angry that he used such a cheap excuse to abuse a child.

“You were punishing him for everything he did or say. That’s no upbringing, that’s torture.”

He looked at her emphatically.

“Do not defend him!”

Mikael snarled and his voice had a hazardous overtone. Elena didn’t know why she was defending Klaus; all she knew was that it drove Mikael mad and maybe that was what thrilled her. The girl was perfectly informed that it got dangerous now but nonetheless she continued expressing her anger. It was too late to get out of this conversation, she was too much involved. Elena started screaming at him without restraint.

“He was an innocent boy!”

“He is the spawn of the devil.”

“He only wanted love!”

“Mothers love their children; fathers make them strong!”

Their voices grew louder and stronger as they argued. Maybe she defended him because of the experience of her family. She couldn’t imagine what it would have been like to grew up in such a family. Or maybe she was defending him, because of Klaus her whole life was now messed up and he was this sneaky jerk because he had been raised by his father who wasn’t his father. All evidences credited to Mikael, this all was caused by him no matter how she turned it.

“Why can’t you forgive him?”

She hissed and watched him standing up, being clearly tensed.

“HE KILLED HIS MOTHER! HIS OWN MOTHER!”

Elena’s heart stood almost still.

“Well and why? You said that mothers love their children…but he didn’t get any love from Esther as far as I can tell and you were just making him ‘strong’…..”

He wanted to interrupt her but Elena cut him off.

“And THAT’S why he is now a curse on this earth, because of Esther and YOU.”

As soon as she was done, Elena was aware that she took one step too much, blaming him on everything even though he was guilty but it was already too late. His eyes were filled with fire and rage.

“HE IS A BASTARD AND HE WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING ELSE!”

Mikael came over to her. Standing right before Elena, he was more intimidating than she could ever imagine. Now she understood the fear of all the original siblings towards him.

“And now-”

She almost thought that he would hit her when he raised his hand just to hit the wall near her face.

“-stop demanding an answer for my hate if you don’t accept the truth. Don’t complain any more you mewing broad or I’ll make you regret it.”

She pressed her eyes shut as she felt tears creeping up inside of her. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction to see her cry. She sat down and wrapped her hands around her legs, facing the wall. It would be a long night. The girl drew breath again and discovered a strange feeling. No, Elena felt indeed no sympathy towards Mikael but maybe, maybe she was starting to feel pity for Klaus. Maybe one day she could forgive him all the horrible things he had done when she could escape this cage.

_Maybe………_


End file.
